Walter Melon
Walter Melon High chief Walter Melon protects the carotian village with his wits and intelligence. He is the highest authority of the village. His decisions can not be overruled by any other power than himself, and he holds a council with the five wise men once a year to decide a discuss the future of the village. Walter Melon always acts on behalf of what is best for the village and cherish his people dearly. He is the 7th high chief of the carotian village. He has also sworn the carotian oath; the ritual one must partake when the new leader of the village has been chosen through the council of five wise men, and the Bloodcrest games. He is the last descendant of the Melon family, and bears their coat of arms with pride. Appearance Walter Melon has black hair with medium long bangs hanging from his forehead. He has sideburns which reach all the way down to his chin where he rocks a small goatee. His natural eye colour is white but it may change depending on the state of the moon, having water melon pattern for eyeballs during half-moon. He has a tall body with thin limbs which renders him incapable of combat. He always wears The Scarf of the Seven Kings around his neck which he obtained during the Bloodcrest arc. Personality and attributes Personality Walter Melon is erratic and has constant mood swings. Although he is the high chief of the carotian village he acts like none of his predecessors, and instead acts childish and often belligerently and arrogantly. Attributes He does however have the ability to calm his senses and act as a superior tactician when the time comes and his abilities are needed to serve his people. Although inefficient as a combatant he has the ability to predict the advances of his opponents and can direct his army/men accordingly. He is highly intelligent and very experienced, which grants him great wits in strategic combat. Bloodcrest arc During the Bloodcrest arc Walter is chosen as one of the sixteen candidates to take the post of the currently dying high chief. The game has the sixteen "chosen ones" partake in sixteen different games which tests their ability to perform various tasks, including combat, wits and physical ability. The First Encounter with Groomin Walter performs outstanding results in the first task, chess. One of the participants, Groomin, is so frustrated that he attacks Walter several times before he is disqualified from the games. After the first game Walter walks up to Groomin and tells him that he has assured his own victory. Groomin, still upset, yells that he dislikes Walter's arrogant personality. Walter then tells Groomin that he will never be able to outsmart him, but that he needs his aid in order to secure a safe home for the carotian people in warring times. Suddenly, Groomin has a flash-back to where he sees his whole family slaughtered by the war chief Catulunka, and then decides that he can put his power to use with the help of the highly intelligent Walter Melon and agrees to aid Walter, in exchange for the head of war chief Catulunka. Walter accepts the condition in order to gain Groomin's aid. The Attack When the second game, wrestling, is about to begin, the signal hornes are blown. All people have to take their posts in order to defend the village from a barbarian tribe. Walter Melon manages to convince the supreme commander to let him advice the troops and plan out the defending tactic. Walter manages to fend off the warmongers but at a high cost. However, he is celebrated as the hero of the town, and finally elected to the post of high chief. This is the first time in 100 years that the post has not been passed down through the Bloodcrest games. Trivia * Walter Melon is a reference to water melon, which hints at his peculiar eye colour during half-moon. Category:Characters